Mendouksai
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: A sweet little Shikamru and Temari story. Just some drabble and fluffyness. This is for ShinobiStar, who request it. Enjoy!
1. Shikamaru

_Mendouksai__: Shikamaru + Temari_

_Chapter 1: Shikamaru_

"I won again…how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes at a frustrated Naruto.

"How do you keep winning?" the blonde yelled, face palming himself.

Shikamaru simply shrugged and grinned. "I'm smart."

"HEY! I AM SMART!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"I was just kidding!" the black haired boy laughed, raising his hands defensively. "No need to be such a drag."

"Heheheh, yeah…I knew that!" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Course you did," he sighed, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Hey Shika! Come have some Ramen with me!" the blonde exclaimed, making it more of an order than an offer. Before the other could answer, he was dragged off, leaving no time for him to mutter a rejection.

"So, Shika," Naruto grinned.

"What?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the smug smile on Naruto's face. Truthfully, it creeped him out to no end. Naruto was always to over enthusiastic and hair brained. It was so….troublesome.

"I hear you like someone," the blonde smirked.

Shikamaru nearly choked on his food. "What?"

"Yup! Heard you like a certain girl…with blonde hair…"

"And where did you hear this?" Shikamaru growled.

"From a certain guy that wears paint on his face and likes to play with dolls," Naruto laughed. "Oh come on Shika, it's totally obvious you like Temari! Believe it!"

"I do not like Temari!" he scoffed, mentally growling at himself.

'_That's the last time I trust Kankuro. That bastard told Naruto! Besides I don't _like_ her…we are just friends! Even if I did…like her…she'd just turn me down_,' Shikamaru thought to himself. He sighed and began to eat again.

"Hello? Shika? Were you even listening to me?" Naruto asked quite loudly. Not that he's quiet…Jashin knows that boy is the complete opposite of subtle.

"Huh? Sorry Naruto, what were you saying?" he sighed, looking down at his blonde friend.

"You were thinking of Temari again…weren't you?" the boy asked, smirking at the blush that crept its way onto Shikamaru's cheeks.

"N-no! Naruto, I don't like her! Women are so troublesome, like you," he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say lover boy," Naruto rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively.

The black haired boy glared at Naruto. '_How could he possibly think I like Temari? Sure she's smart…and pretty…and strong…wait, what? No! I don't like her! Not to mention she's the Kazekage's sister, so Gaara would end up killing me!_ _Kankuro would just annoy us to no end, like he usually does…'_

"You're doing it again," Naruto sighed.

"Huh? Doing what?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Spacing out! Shika, it's obvious you like her, and before you interrupt me sayin-"

"I don't like her!' Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, saying that! Anyway, I know you do. Don't deny it. Neji and Kiba see it too. They make jokes about how it's your destiny to be with each other. Don't worry, we didn't tell her though, and Kankuro said he didn't say anything either. Believe it!" Naruto smiled, putting a hand his friends shoulder.

Shikamaru just looked at him warily, and then sighed. "Thanks Naruto, but even if I _did _like her, she'd just turn me down, so there's no point in trying."

The blonde scoffed, flicking his black haired friend's head. "There's always a point in trying. Ugh, you may be smart, but sometimes you're just so…stupid," Naruto grumbled.

"You mean like you?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh shut up, Shika!"

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed.

"_If_ you did like her, why don't you just tell her?"

"She'd reject me instantly. Plus, she's the Kazekage's sister, and always helping Gaara or Kankuro, she doesn't have time to deal with another guy," he shrugged.

"I heard she's helping to prepare for the Chuunin Exams this year," the blonde said.

"Yeah, so she'll be even busier than usual," he grumbled.

"Maybe she would like an escort around the village. She has to keep walking from Suna to Konoha, so she'd probably like some company along the way."

Shikamaru shot up in his seat, blushing. "You're saying I should be her 'escort'?"

"Believe it," the other said, rolling his eyes whilst smirking.

The black haired boy grinned and nodded. "I just might do that…"

The two finished their meals and said their goodbyes. Naruto had scampered off to meet with Sakura and Sasuke, who were currently glaring at each other. Shikamaru chuckled and began his walk to a lake nearby his house. On his way, his mind began to wander.

'_An escort huh? I could do that… It would give me plenty of time to spend with Temari_, _that's a plus. Yeah…I think I'll do it… Plus it would give me something else to do other than demolish Naruto at Shogi and sleep…as much fun as it is. I'll discuss it with Lady Tsunade in the morning, maybe she'll understand. Hopefully Temari won't disagree to the idea…' _he sighed. '_Never have I felt this way before, about anyone or anything.'_ His mind was far gone by the time he reached the lake. Slowly, he stumbled his way to a large Sakura tree in full bloom. The tree's branches reached out, and cascaded down, letting her flowers cover her with pink and white. The lake was like glass, still and silent. No movement was made, and it soothed Shikamaru. He loved to come here, to think and look at the clouds, smiling at the different shapes they took.

'_The closest relationship I have is with Choji, and that's because he helps me out on missions. Ino is so bossy and such a fan girl, she's such a drag. But Temari…she's not a drag. Sure she can be bossy, but it's for good reason. All she tries to do is protect her brothers and do her best. I admire that. She's not lazy like me, and she's intelligent. I wonder if she could beat me at Shogi…'_

Sighing, the black haired boy picked up a rock from beside him and tossed it ajar to the lake, watching as the rock skidded across the glass like water, before sinking into the black abyss. Ripples protruded from the water, ceasing the glass like illusion. He leaned against the tree, frowning at the water. That's how he felt.

He seemed like the smooth water, lazily drifting against the shore, not being disrupted or disturbed. Then comes Temari. To Shikamaru, she's the rock. She came into his life, and he felt disturbed. She awakened emotions in him that he never even knew he had. She created waves in him. Waves of confusion, uneasiness, passion…love. He couldn't comprehend them all. But that's what drew him to her. He felt she was the answer to all his questions.


	2. Temari

_Mendouksai__: Shikamaru + Temari_

_Chapter 2: Temari_

"Temari, I've decided to put you in charge of organizing the Chuunin Exams. They will be held here, in Sunagakure. You will have to travel from here to Konohagakure to get all the supplies necessary. Understand?" Gaara, the Kazekage, ordered.

"Yes Gaara," the blonde girl sighed, tightening her forehead protector so that it wouldn't continuously slip.

"Good," the red head replied. He stared into her eyes then averted his gaze outside the window.

"When are the exams?" Temari asked, watching her brother stare longingly out the window.

"They are in a few weeks, so you have some time. All you must do is get the paperwork for the Konohagakure students, set them up here, then gather equipment to place in the Evaluation Field," he replied, looking at her with cold eyes. He didn't intend the look to be that way and Temari knew that, but after years of seclusion, one would usually look at things with a cold eye.

"Okay, I'll get started right away," she nodded, adjusting the strap to her fan that was slung onto her back.

Temari turned and left, leaving her red headed brother to stare from the spot she stood, to back out the window. As she walked, she heard a voice echo through the halls. The voice got louder and closer as its owner made his way towards her.

"Hello there Temari-chan," Kankuro grinned, walking up to his sister.

Groaning in annoyance, she said a quick hello and tried to walk off again, only for him to follow closely behind.

"How are you today?" he smirked.

"Fine," she sighed. "May I ask why you're following me?"

"I just wanted to talk to my lovely sister, is that so bad?"

"Who's paying you to do what?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Kankuro just smiled. "Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. They decided to give me five bucks to find out if you're into Shikamaru Nara," he said, rolling his tongue on the R in Nara.

Temari blushed lightly and looked up at her brother. "O-of course I don't! He's j-just a really close friend of mine," she said defensively.

Kankuro watched as she scurried away, looking down to attempt to conceal her blush, before he smirked. "She so likes him," he chuckled.

Temari exited the Kazekage building, thinking intensely to herself.

'_Stupid Kankuro. I don't like Shikamaru; we are just really close friends! I will admit, he is really sweet…and smart…and funny…and cute...TEMARI QUIT IT! I don't like him!' _she kept repeating it to herself. As hard as she tried, she couldn't deny that she did feel a deep connection with the black haired genius. He attracted her to him like a moth to light. He always made her laugh, even when she just wanted to cry.

Sighing, she entered the Evaluation Field and got to work taking inventory of what needed to be brought over and how many were needed.

"Okay, I just need about five targets, tree dummies, and a tarp. Better get to Konoha," she said, placing her hands on her hips, smirking. Temari quickly exited the field and began her walk through the sandy village of Sunagakure. People were out and about, walking in and out of stores, restaurants, and houses. Shops buzzed with business and laughter filled the streets. Today was a good day, which was a good sign.

The blonde girl arrived at the gates of the city, smiling as she left, beginning her journey to Konohagakure. She began to run through the desert, attempting to get to the fire village faster. Whilst she ran, her mind started to drift farther away from her, to the image of a certain boy who was always in her thoughts.

Temari couldn't help but smile at his lazy grin. She loved the way he acted so nonchalant towards everything, how he was so intelligent and never flaunted it, the way his eyes glazed over when he played Shogi. You could practically see all the strategies race through his mind. She knew she could deny it all she wanted to, but she liked the boy. She had fallen for her best friend. Temari figured it would happen eventually, but she wasn't expected to feel overwhelming disappointment that she knew he didn't like her like that.

He always says women are troublesome. They could be so bossy and obsessive over the silliest things. It broke her heart. She wanted to tell Shikamaru that she liked him and that she wished to be more than just simple friends, but she also didn't want to risk ruining her perfect friendship she had with the Nara genius. She was torn. Torn between her heart and her brain.

Her heart screamed to tell him. That the next time she sees him, to claim his lips with hers. They looked so soft, and she always wished to know if they were as soft and warm as they looked. Her aching heart begged for her to confess her love to him. But her brain said otherwise. Her brain screamed that if she did, her relationship with him would be ruined, along with any chance she had of being with him. She couldn't risk that. Her friendship with him was precious to her.

"What will I do?" she whispered to herself, frowning at the mixed emotions she felt in her stomach. Temari looked down as she bolted through the trees, sighing while she fought back tears of sadness.

"T-Temari?" an innocent voice asked, popping up next to the upset blonde. Temari looked up shocked, pulling out her fan.

"I-it's just-t m-me! H-H-Hinata!" the frightened Hyuuga stuttered, back against a tree trunk with the blonde's fan against her throat. The blonde looked at Hinata, then widened her eyes and stepped back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't realize it was you!" she quickly apologized, blushing and positioning her fan back into the straps tied around her shoulders.

"I-it's alright T-Temari. Umm… W-why did y-you look so upset-t?" the Hyuuga asked, moving away from the trunk of the tree, following Temari as the two bounded off towards Konohagakure.

"Can I trust you?" the blonde asked, biting her lip.

"O-of course you c-can," she smiled softly in reassurance.

"I kinda…like someone," Temari blushed, looking down.

"Shikamaru-chan?"

The blonde's head snapped up, looking Hinata in the eyes. "H-how'd you know?" she asked, worried that if this girl knew, then so might Shikamaru…

"Well i-it' obvious. T-the way you look at h-him, a-and how you two act-t with each other," she responded, blushing slightly.

"D-does Shikamaru know?" Temari asked, terrified her crush would be exposed and she'd be humiliated.

"N-no, he doesn't k-know," the Hyuuga said, smiling at Temari's relieved face.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked suddenly, making the Hyuuga's eyes widen slightly.

"W-well why don't you j-just ask him-m?"

"I don't want to be humiliated, or risk ruining my friendship with him," she whispered, frowning.

"W-well I think that i-if the friendship i-is as strong as you b-believe it is-s, then confessing-g your crush wouldn't-t ruin it…"

"Ya think so?" she asked, looking at Hinata with such trust in her eyes.

The white eyed girl smiled and nodded. Temari knew she was right, but she just needed to hear someone else say it.

"Thanks Hinata, really. I owe you," Temari said, hugging the small girl before letting go and bolting towards the village, leaving a blushing Hyuuga standing there in the trees.

"If only N-Naruto-kun and I-I had the relationship-p you have with S-Shikamaru-san," she whispered, putting a hand over her heart and sighing.

Temari arrived at the village a few moments after her conversation with Hinata. Smiling, she walked towards the Hokage's office, whilst searching all over for Shikamaru. Temari couldn't find her lazy friend anywhere, and she couldn't put off her meeting with Lady Tsunade any longer. Sighing, she gave up her search and entered the grand building.

She could hear Lady Tsunade's voice as she neared the office. The woman seemed to be talking with someone, but the Suna girl didn't know who. Temari knocked on the door, opening it when she heard a loud 'come in' being barked from the other side.

"Ahh, Temari! We were just talking about you! Temari, this is your new escort, I'm sure you two know each other quite well," the Hokage smirked, waving her hands back and forth between the two.

Temari looked up, only to blush slightly and smile when she saw none other than Shikamaru Nara, smiling at her.


	3. Sakura Tree

_Mendouksai: Shikamaru + Temari_

_Chapter 3: Sakura Tree_

"Hey Shika," she waved. The boy smiled and gave a quick hello in return.

"Umm… Lady Tsunade, I'm here to collect the paperwork for the Academy Students," she said, attempting to control her blush and Shikamaru stood next to her.

"Yes, of course, here you are," the busty lady smiled and handing her a folder with all the information of the new students.

"Thanks you, M'lady," she bowed, clutching onto the folder and smiling.

"No problem, is that all?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Lady Tsunade said, waving them away with her hand. The duo bowed then left, smiling on their way out.

"So you're my escort huh?" she giggled, nudging Shikamaru. The black haired boy chuckled nervously and grinned.

"Guess so, I hope you know you're interrupting my nap. It's so troublesome," he laughed.

Temari blushed and giggled along with him. The two of them made their way towards an Equipment Room. Temari needed to take inventory on how much equipment they had stored for the Chuunin Exams.

"Hold this please?" she asked, gesturing towards the large binder with information.

"Yeah sure," he nodded, grasping the folder. The two blushed when their hands touched, sending chills through them both. Temari reluctantly pulled away and opened the door to the storage room. The inventory procedure took a few minutes as she counted everything up, noting what they had and what they needed. So far everything was in perfect order.

Once the duo finished their jobs of inventory, they decided to rest for the remainder of the day.

"Hey, Temari, let's go get some Dango," Shikamaru suggested, walking closely to Temari as they made their way through the village.

"Sure, if you don't think it's 'such a drag'," she smiled. The black haired boy just grinned and led the way to his favorite Dango shop. He opened the door then stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter first.

"M'lady," he smirked, playfully bowing as she entered. Temari blushed and giggled.

"Thank you kind sir," she responded, making her man friend blush.

The duo sat down in a small booth in the back of the restaurant, sitting across from each other. A waitress with long brown hair and bright green eyes approached them.

"Hello, I will be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you two to drink?" she asked, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Two waters," Shikamaru responded, yawning slightly.

"I'll be right back," the girl said and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Wow Shika, you sleep all day, but you're still tired," Temari smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. The boy stuck his tongue out at her then smirked.

"What can I say? I'm lazy," he chuckled.

"Here you are," the waitress said, placing the drinks on their table. "And what would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Two servings of Dango, please," Temari smiled. The girl nodded and walked off once again.

"So Temari, how have you been?"

"Hmm…pretty good. You?"

"Tired," he chuckled.

"Well that's not anything new," she smiled.

"So how'd you get stuck organizing the Chuunin Exams?" he asked, propping up his elbow and resting his head in his palm.

"Gaara thought it would be a good idea," Temari shrugged, sighing. "I don't see why he couldn't get Kankuro to do it though."

"Well he's probably not as organized as you are," Shikamaru stated.

"I suppose, but it's still tiring. I'll be running back and forth between villages, taking paperwork and equipment from place to place," she pouted.

"Hey, I'm your escort, so I will be too."

Temari smiled at that. She was glad that Shikamaru would be her company on the boring walks to and from the two villages. He could help her transport the supplies they needed, which would make the process go faster than originally planned. The blonde was actually looking forward to it all, getting to spend so much time with her crush.

Shikamaru was happy about it too. He was glad Lady Tsunade accepted his offer, when he told her how he felt. She looked touched by the boy's feelings and in turn, assigned the two to be a pair for the Chuunin Exams. He was excited to be able to be with Temari. To see her giggle at him jokes and to see her blush at his compliments. He knew he had fallen hard for the Kazekage's sister, but he didn't care. He happily accepted his feelings and embraced them.

"Here is your Dango. Enjoy," the waitress said, snapping the two out of their thoughts. She placed the two dishes in front of them and walked away towards another table to take their order.

The duo ate and laughed, making jokes and flirtatious comments to one another, completely oblivious to the other's feelings. They spent an hour in the small restaurant, simply enjoying each other's company. By now, they both had laughed so hard they cried, and flirted so much their cheeks were probably stained pink with blush. After Shikamaru paid, they left, giggling and chuckling at the small comments they made to one another.

"Hey Temari, come with me. I wanna show you something," Shikamaru smiled, holding his hand out toward the blushing female.

"O-okay," she smiled back, taking his hand happily. The boy led her towards his favorite place. It was a bit of a walk, but neither of them minded. In fact, they were happy. It gave them both a legitimate excuse to spend more time with each other than to just go home. The black haired boy led them up a small hill, and then ran down hill, still holding Temari's hand. She laughed and ran with him, tumbling into his chest when the hill ended. She blushed deeply while the other chuckled and enjoyed their closeness.

"Wait," he said. He turned Temari around and put his hand over her eyes. "No peaking," he ordered in a playful tone.

Temari whined but agreed, blushing as Shikamaru's touch. The boy began to lead them again, making sure she didn't trip or stumble.

"Shikaaaaaa! Where are we going?" she whined, elongating his name to make the point of her impatience.

"Relax, we're almost there," he smiled and whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

They walked for a minute or so before he finally stopped. The duo was currently standing under the stretched branches of the full bloom Sakura tree. The lake was like glass once again. There were pink petals splattered all over the ground, only adding to the dream like moment. Birds were fluttering their wings in the branches, making little chirping noises.

'_Okay, do it now. You can do it,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Taking a deep mental breath, he turned Temari to face him. She followed his movements happily, her heart going haywire. Slowly he leaned down to her height, leaving a small gap separating their lips. Temari stood there, clueless on what he planning on doing. All she could feel was his breath hit her lips, making her heart pound faster than it already was.

Shikamaru looked at her once more, before slowly pressing his lips on hers. He moved his hands from her eyes and slid them down to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. His arms looped around her waist and rested on the small of her back. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was the boy of her dreams was currently kissing her…and that she was enjoying it. A lot.

Fluttering her eyes closed, she kissed back gently, lacing her arms around his next and twirling a few strands of his hair in between her fingers. She was shocked, but in complete heaven. Her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks were tainted with a light blush. Shikamaru smiled into the kiss. He didn't actually expect her to kiss him back. He was expecting something more like a slap or complete rejection.

Not this. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He has never felt anything this good in his life. His dreams of the two of them sharing his first kiss didn't compare to the real things. Her lips were eager, but soft. She tasted like vanilla and sugar, so sweet. He loved it.

Temari wasn't thinking far from that either. She kissed him happily, noticing how warm and soft his lips were. They were a bit harsh, but smooth like velvet and soft like a baby's skin. He tasted like cinnamon, much to Temari's joy. Never did she think he would kiss her, that they would ever share this moment together. She loved it. Temari was on cloud nine the entire time.

They pulled away from each other, panting slightly, and blushes on both of their faces.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, still playing with his soft, black locks.

"Temari…I wish I told you a while ago. I…I love you, Temari. You're my best friend, and you're so not a drag," he said, nervous but confident. He gazed deep into her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered, getting lost in his dark black eyes. "I-I love you too. I always have," Temari responded, pecking his lips again.

The two spent the night under the Sakura tree, smiling and giggling the entire time. Temari lay in Shikamaru's arms, her head rested on his chest, right above his heart. They whispered sweet nothings to each other before sleep over came them both, their dreams of nothing but the best kiss they ever had.

**The End.**


End file.
